


Eggo Hopper

by inSarahslife



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of miscarriage, Swearing, mentions of sara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inSarahslife/pseuds/inSarahslife
Summary: hi! can i request a hopper/reader one shot in which the reader announces she’s pregnant and then hopper freaks out a bit because he’s super happy but also kinda scared and eleven is jealous? i’d love to read that! thanks! :)





	Eggo Hopper

“Pregnant? You’re pregnant? Oh, A-are you sure?” Hopper asked in a hitched breath. You nodded at his question.

“According to the obstetrician I’m 18 weeks pregnant.” You explained to him slowly, knowing his reaction wouldn’t be the best considering you hid it from him.

“ _ 18 weeks?”  _ He repeated sounding upset. “Do you wanna tell me why you thought hiding the fact that you’ve been pregnant for almost five months was a good idea?” He folded his arms defensively.

“I didn’t want to get your hopes up just incase I…” You paused to take a deep breath to prevent you from crying. “The first four months are high risk months for miscarrying. I couldn’t put you through that again after Sara. Hop, I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you I was only trying to protect you.” You cried out, he instinctively wrapped his arms around you and held you.

“Hey, it’s okay,” He cooed. “Listen, I don’t ever want you to think that you can’t tell me anything. Especially now. I appreciate that you feel like you have to protect me, but that’s my job, darling.” He chuckled softly, pushing himself away from the hug to look in your eyes. “I love you so much and I’m scared shitless that we’re having a kid. You know a few years ago, I never thought I would want to have kids again. I never thought I could fall in love again. But, you, and El, you guys make me happier than I have been in a long time. And when this little ass kicker is born, I’m gonna love the shit outta him or her.” His smile grew wider with each word he spoke.

“Him.” You confessed, blinking away tears.

“Him?” Hopper’s eyes lit up. “We’re gonna have a boy?” His voice was the softest you’d ever heard it.

“Yeah,” You pulled the ultrasound that the doctor had given you that day and handed it to him. He examined it with a grin and gave you a big kiss on the lips.

Eleven’s bedroom door creaked open and she walked out with wild hair and a half asleep expression on her face. She seemed to awaken at the sight of you crying and she turned concern.

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty,” You greeted with a smile and wiped away the tears.

“What’s wrong?” She inquired.

“Come here and sit down, kid. We have something to tell you.” Hopper insisted. She shuffled into the living room and sat down cross legged on the couch. He handed her the ultrasound and she examined it.

“Do you know what that is, El?” You asked her, her head shaking ‘no’ in response.

“That’s a baby.” Hop told her, her face still confused not fully understanding what that had to do with anything. 

“A baby...”

“Y/N is pregnant.” He beamed looking to you again before back to Eleven. 

“Pr-pregnant?” Her brown eyes shot between you and Hopper looking for an explanation of the word. 

“I have a baby growing in my tummy.” You explained to her with a warm smile. Her face turned upset and she stormed back into her room with the slam of her door. Your heart broke at her response. 

“Hey!” Hopper exclaimed, hopping off the couch and started to go after the somber child.

“Hop,” You got off the couch too. “Can I talk to her?”

“Go for it,” He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. You went up to the door and knocked quietly before walking in.

“You okay, El?” She was on floor with tears flowing down her face. “Sweetie, what’s wrong?” You sat down next to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her. 

“Y-you and Hopper are getting a new baby.” She practically sobbed into your chest.

“Why does that upset you?” 

“The new baby comes and I go!”

“Why do you have to go?” You pondered, trying to understand her thoughts.

“No more room.” She shrugged.

“Hun, there will always be room for you, no matter what. Just because we’re having a baby doesn’t mean we’re gonna stop loving you or taking care of you. It just means that we’re extending our love to this baby.” You told her, wiping the tears from her face.

“I don’t have to go?” 

“Never,” You shook your head making her smile. “Besides, do you know what the best part about this baby is?”

“What?”

“You’re gonna be his big sister. You’ll be like what Nancy is to Mike.” You compared her friends to the unborn child. “You can help us raise him, feed him, teach him how to walk and talk. Plus, you’ll be best friends, you can show him how to be bitchin’ like you are.” You nudged her making her laugh.

“H-he? A boy baby?” She hesitated, unsure if she had grasped the fact that the baby was going to be a boy.

“Yep. Your little brother.” Your heads shot up to Hopper standing in the doorway with his lips curved upwards.

“Where is he?” She questioned after a few seconds of silent thoughts racing through her mind. Hop walked toward the two of you and sat down. He softly placed his hand on your lower stomach and grinned.

“He’s in Y/N’s tummy. He’s growing in there, in about four months he should be here though.” He explained to her. El paused before mimicking Hopper’s movement. He removed his hand and she had placed hers where his was. You put yours on top of hers, rubbing it with your thumb.

“I can go to the bookstore this week to get a baby names book and you can help us pick out a name for him.”

“Yeah, do you have any names that you like?” He inquired.

“Eggo.” She replied making you and your boyfriend burst out in fits of laughter. 

“That will go on the maybe list.” You declared. Hopper took this opportunity to think of Sara. She always pestered him and Diane about having more kids because she wanted friends to play with. Sara would have loved Eleven, and she would’ve been just as excited about the new baby. He missed his daughter like hell, there was no denying that whatsoever. But, his daughter would’ve wanted him to be happy. He wasn’t sure he wasn’t happy with Diane. Not that it mattered anymore, she had moved on with a new guy and have a kid that’s a few years old. Y/N did make him happier than he was with Diane though. She never stopped making him happy.

Hopper gave a kiss to Y/N on the lips and kissed Eleven on her head. He placed his rough hand on top of yours, sandwiching your hand between his and El’s.He was never letting go of his family. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading everyone! if you want to request something, just let me know!  
> -Sarah (:


End file.
